The present invention is generally directed to toner and developer compositions, and more specifically, the present invention is directed to positively, or negatively charged toner compositions, or toner particles containing coated silica surface additives. The coated silicas are available from Cabosil, and more specifically these silicas preferably possess a primary particle size of about 25 nanometers to about 55 nanometers and an aggregate size of about 225 nanometers to about 400 nanometers. With the toners of the present invention, in embodiments thereof a number of advantages are achievable, such as excellent stable triboelectric charging characteristics, substantial insensitivity to humidity, especially humidities of from about 20 to about 80 weight percent, superior toner flow through, acceptable triboelectric charging values, such as from about 15 to about 55 microcoulombs per gram as determined, for example, by the known Faraday Cage, and wherein the toners enable the generation of developed images with superior resolution, and excellent color intensity. The aforementioned toner compositions can contain colorants, such as dyes or pigments comprised of, for example, carbon black, magnetites, or mixtures thereof, cyan, magenta, yellow, blue, green, red, or brown components, or mixtures thereof, thereby providing for the development and generation of black and/or colored images, and in embodiments the toner can be selected for two component development and single component development wherein a carrier or carrier particles are avoided.
The toner and developer compositions of the present invention can be selected for electrophotographic, especially xerographic, imaging and printing processes, including color, digital processes, and multisystems apparatus and machines.